Finally
by TheBlackWidow-LoveBites
Summary: What we didn't get to see: Tom and Sybil's wedding.


Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Downton Abbey, or the characters mentioned in this story.

Summary: What we didn't get to see- Tom and Sybil's wedding day.

* * *

It was an unusually warm and bright day in Ireland, the weather almost ensuring it behaved itself in light of this important day. Tom combed out his hair rhythmically. He couldn't believe this day was here. After everything they had been though; all the obstacles they had to face and overcome, Tom and Sybil were finally going to become husband and wife.

However, there was one dark cloud that, in Tom's mind, was hanging over the proceedings and it was that neither Robert, Cora nor Violet were able to travel from England and make the service. While Cora, who was still recovering from the Spanish influenza that she had contracted was understandable and had, at least, written personally to the couple; Robert and Violet had both passed on an excuse in claiming that they were unwell and therefore, as Cora had written, ' _under Doctor Clarkson's orders, are unable to make the journey."_

Tom knew that Robert, and Violet disapproved of him, and while he convinced himself, and Sybil, that he shouldn't care what they think, it truly did hurt him. He didn't understand why Robert nor Violet could see just how much he truly loved Sybil.

In Tom's view; the only thing he did wrong in this whole thing was fall in love with the most amazing woman he'd ever met.

He knew, that while Sybil was understanding of why her mother could not attend, she was bitterly disappointed that Neither Violet or Robert were going to attend. He knew that more than anything, Sybil wanted Robert to walk her down the aisle, and now… she wasn't going to get that father-daughter moment. However, Sybil's disappointment was halved when both Edith and Mary arrived. The, as the Dowager Countess would surely call it, _unladylike_ squeal that fell from Sybil's lips when they arrived would remain in Tom's mind forever.

His thoughts were interrupted, when the door open and his brother, Kieran, along with their mother and father, all of them smiling at him.

"Are you ready, son?" His father asked. His father wore a proud smile on his features, and patted his shoulder.

"More than ready." Tom answered, a broad grin on his face.

"I'm so happy this is finally happening, darling." His mother said, already dabbing at her eyes. "Sybil truly is a lovely girl, and we are so fond of her. I'm sure her sisters are too. I can't wait to meet Mary and Edith."

Tom chuckled at his mother's enthusiasm, and found that he shared it. To Tom, it honestly felt as if he was dreaming. But he knew he wasn't. He knew that once he and Sybil walked out of that church, they were going to be husband and wife, and it was the start of the rest of his life. Grabbing his suit jacket from the chair it was currently positioned over, he slipped it on, buttoned it up and checked his appearance one last time. Tom wasn't one for fancy suits, but as this was his wedding, he wanted to make an effort and he knew it would make Sybil happy. He turned to face his family, a smile on his face.

"Let's go."

* * *

Sybil stared at herself in the mirror as Mary fixed her hair. It was so lovely to have both of her sisters at her wedding, while her parents and grandmother were not. While Sybil was completely understanding about her mother not attending; as she was still recovering from the horrific bout of Spanish Influenza, she was a little upset that neither her grandmother nor her father would be attending. She would never mention it to Tom, Edith or Mary, but Sybil wished, more than anything, that Robert could have made the trip. Ever since she was a little girl, Sybil had dreamed of her wedding. Her family in the pews of the church, her grandmothers; both Violet and Martha fussing over her dress and the church decorations… and yet, despite all that, Sybil dreamed of having her father walk her down the aisle.

Today, she wouldn't have that.

"There!" Mary's cheerful voice pulled her away from her thoughts. "You look truly lovely, darling Sybil."

Sybil smiled as she met Mary's eyes in the glass. Sybil's hair was in a low bun at the nape of her neck, with a few curls framing her face. She felt Edith's fingers slip a silver hairpiece into her hair, finally completing her hair, and securing her simple but beautiful veil. Taking Edith's hand, Sybil stood up as her sisters helped her into her dress.

Her dress had been a gift from Mary and Edith, something they had both paid for against her father's knowledge. Sybil also wore simple earrings, a gift that Cora had sent, as a way to make up for not being able to travel.

Tying the sash that had been sown around her waist, Edith and Mary stood back and surveyed their sister.

"You are so beautiful, Sybil." Edith whispered, alarmed to find herself choking up. Sybil let out a small chuckle and reached out her hands, taking one of each sister in hers.

"I wanted to thank you both for being here." Sybil said. "You can't possibly know what it means to both Tom and I. Of course, it is a terrible blow that Mama, Papa and Granny were unable to make it; but to have you both here… it truly means the world."

"Mama is ever so disappointed she could not travel." Edith said, checking her own reflection in the mirror. "But we promised we would tell her everything when we get home."

"Of course we came, dear Sybil." Mary smiled, squeezing her sister's hand. "We would not have missed this day for the world."

"I know that you wish Papa was here." Edith said. "And Granny, but don't let that ruin today."

"Today is all about you and Tom." Mary said, a proud smile on her face. "Are you ready, darling?"

Sybil checked her appearance once more and took a deep breath.

"I cannot believe this day is truly here." She said, to herself more than her sisters. "Today, I will become Mrs Sybil Branson."

She turned back to her sisters, taking the small bouquet of flowers from Edith's hands.

"I love you both." She said, as both Mary and Edith, overcome at knowing their sister was to be married, pulled her in for a tight embrace.

"I love you too." Mary and Edith replied. All three sisters quickly dried their eyes before smiling at each other and leaving the room, knowing the church was their destination.

* * *

Tom laced his hands together, Kieran at his side as his best man. He heard the chatter of the small group of guests settling into the church. The church was a sweet little thing, the same church that both Tom and his brother had been christened at, and it meant a lot to his family that he and Sybil had settled on it.

He turned his head when he felt a hand settle on his shoulder and he met the eyes of a smiling Mary and Edith. It truly meant a lot to him too, that they had possibly risked the wrath of Robert, and made the trip.

"We really are so happy for you and Sybil." Mary said. "You make her very happy, Tom."

"Thank you, Lady Mary." He replied, a relieved smile coming to his lips. "And thank you both for being here. I know it means a lot to Sybil, and it means a lot to me as well."

"It's just Mary." The elder Crawley corrected, with a smile. "There's no need to be quite so polite now, Tom. We're to be family, after all."

"That goes for me too." Edith interjected. "You're to be our brother-in-law."

Tom's smile got impossibly bigger, as he digested their words. He was so incredibly happy that Sybil's sisters; two people that she loved with all her heart, truly accepted him as part of their family.

"We'd best take our seats." Mary said, now. "It looks as if your bride has arrived."

Mary and Edith hurried to their seats as the church organist began to play the wedding march. Unable to wait for her to arrive at his side, Tom turned around to face her, his breath catching in his throat.

In his mind, Sybil practically floated down the aisle towards him. He could see the glimmer of tears in her eyes, and he forced himself to blink away the moisture gathering in his own. She eventually arrived at his side, He watched as she stepped away to hand her bouquet to Mary, before re-joining him and slipping her hands into his as the minister smiled brightly.

"You look so beautiful." He whispered to her, his eyes soft as she blushed and ducked her head. While the minister performed the ceremony, Tom found himself lost in Sybil's eyes, and found himself overwhelmed with how beautiful she looked; more so than usual.

In the background, he faintly heard the minister ask him if he took Sybil for his wife, and Tom finally found his voice.

"I do." He said, his heart melting at the smile on Sybil's features. Sybil was asked the same thing, and the Irishman felt his heart pound.

"I do." She said, a light blush on her cheeks as she saw the relieved look on his face. The rings were exchanged; Tom deciding to have a ring may have been a bit unorthodox, but he wanted to wear it to show his commitment to Sybil, and wear it proudly he would.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." The minister said, smiling at the glowing couple. "You may kiss your bride."

Amongst the cheers and applause, for Tom, there was only He and Sybil.

"May I kiss my wife now?" he asked her. Sybil's beaming smile seemed to widen and she nodded eagerly.

"Yes, you may." Sybil laughed.

Their lips met in a soft kiss as the crowd cheered their approval, Mary and Edith cheering the loudest of all.

They broke apart and Tom took his _wife's_ hands in his, his thumb rubbing over the wedding band he had placed there.

"I love you, Mrs Branson." He said, as they began their walk up the aisle and into their new life.

"I love you, Mr Branson." She replied. "I always will."

* * *

Author's Note- I hope you all liked it. Please review and thank you for reading :) xo


End file.
